Recuerdos del pasado
by Ilusion-chan
Summary: Viñeta... Ichigo aburrido, recuerda momentos de su vida a lado de Orihime... llegando a un subito descubrimiento... y un recuerdo olvidado... IchiHime!


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tite Kubo.

**Advertencias:** Sii.. wii otro IchiHime jeje… ¿Se podría decir que es una viñeta? Ahora basada en recuerdos, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Ichigo hubiera conocido a Orihime siendo niños? Si descubre de pronto lo que siente por Inoue… Recordando una de las últimas confesiones que le hizo a su mama. Bueno, esto se me ocurrió a mí… un fic… algo nefasto, pero bueno… Espero que lo disfruten.

También quiero agradecerle a Anna, por la idea de los aviones que me dio jeje… gracias!!

* * *

**Recuerdos del pasado.**

Un día aburrido.

Esa era la conclusión. A pesar de haber ido a la escuela- y tener tarea por hacer-, era un día aburrido… Sin nada que hacer, sin nadie con quién platicar… hasta sin nadie con quién pelear…

Su compañera de… ¿aventuras? No estaba. Y no es que la extrañara, para nada, es solo que… ya estaba acostumbrado a su presencia- entiéndase el sarcasmo-, y eso no era lo mismo que extrañar. Orihime era una constante en su vida, desde que comenzaron a ser amigos.

Sonrió.

La había conocido cuando ella junto a su hermano Sora, se habían mudado a la casa de a lado. Sora era muy joven para cargar- según recordaba él-, con toda la responsabilidad de una hermana, sin embargo él no se quejaba. Al contrario era feliz.

Su madre, compadecida ante la situación de los hermanos, había hecho todo lo posible en sus manos por ayudarlos, y así fue como los pelinaranjas se hicieron amigos. Todavía recordaba- con una sonrisa-, a Orihime de pequeña con sus enormes y profundos ojos grises brillantes ante un nuevo descubrimiento.

Como un televisor.

Y recordó la primera vez que estuvieron juntos.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o Flash Back –o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_Su vida no había sido feliz todo el tiempo. Cuando todavía era más pequeña, tanto ella como su hermano habían sufrido mucho. Pero todo cambio cuando Sora cumplió la mayoría de edad y se había marchado de la casa de sus padres llevándosela con él. Su vida ahora era más pacifica y feliz aún cuando su hermano no podía permitirse muchos lujos._

_Como una televisión._

_Cuando vivían con sus padres, ellos no se preocupaban por esas trivialidades, en darle un gusto a sus hijos, y ahora que vivían sin sus padres, a su hermano no le alcanzaba para esas cosas. Pero no lo extrañaba, ¿cómo se iba a extrañar algo que nunca se había tenido? _

_Así que cuando su amigo, Kurosaki-kun la invito a su casa a ver la televisión a la tierna edad de cuatro años, quedo fascinada._

_-Wow, Kurosaki-kun, ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó inocentemente la niña mientras veía el aparato rectangular con una sonrisa. ­_

_-Es una televisión- dijo sin importancia, mientras prendía la televisión dispuesto a disfrutar de su canal favorito._

_Y en cuanto se encendió el aparato, Orihime se mostró sorprendida cuando vio personas aparecer en la televisión._

_-Kurosaki-kun hay muchas personas ahí adentro. ¿Cómo le hicieron para meter a tantas personas ahí? ¿Las encogieron?- preguntó con curiosidad la pelinaranja-. ¿Las personas viven en la tele, o en la noche se van a sus casas? ¿Por dónde salen?- siguió preguntando la niña mientras se acercaba a la televisión en busca de una posible puerta o algo así._

_-Mmm… no Inoue… las personas no viven en la tele- dijo el niño con una gota en la cabeza._

_-¿No viven en la televisión? Entonces… ¿cómo es que podemos verlos dentro, Kurosaki-kun?_

_Ichigo no conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta, así que no podía responder, pero de lo único que estaba seguro era que las personas no se encogían y se iban a vivir a las televisiones._

_-o-o-o-o End flash Back o-o-o-o-o-o_

Volvió a sonreír.

Desde pequeña Orihime se había caracterizado por ser una niña con una gran imaginación, y a pesar de que eso provocara que constantemente tuviera que estarle explicando cosas, para que ella no se dejara llevar por la fantasía, era divertido escucharla.

Y recordó el episodio con los aviones.

_o-o-o-o-o Flash Back o-o-o-o-o-o_

_Inoue estaba triste._

_¿Por qué? _

_Bueno, es que se iba a separar de su hermano por unos cuantos días, según Sora, debido a un trabajo que tenía que realizar en otra ciudad, y a pesar de que él no quería dejar sola a su hermana, sabía que estaría bien bajo el cuidado de la familia Kurosaki, que amablemente se había ofrecido a cuidar de la pequeña durante los días en los que él no iba a estar._

_-¡Ahh que pájaro tan grande!- exclamo la pequeña Inoue de cuatro años mientras veía como un avión despegaba del aeropuerto. _

_-Eso no es un pájaro- dijo Ichigo, acostumbrado ya a los comentarios imaginativos de su amiga y por que no decirlo, acostumbrado a sacarla de su ensoñación-. Es un avión, Inoue._

_-Pero esta volando, por lo tanto es un pájaro. Sólo los pájaros y los Ángeles pueden volar- exclamo Orihime defendiendo su postura. _

_-Ichigo tiene razón, Orihime-chan. Eso no es un pájaro, es un avión- explico Sora mientras caminaban-. Esta hecho de metal y vuela por los cielos._

_-¿Tu te vas a ir en uno de esos, hermano?- pregunto la niña mientras se formaba un extraño temor dentro de ella._

_-Así es, me iré en un avión para llegar más rápido a donde tengo que ir- cuando estuvieron adentro del aeropuerto, decidió que era momento de despedirse de su hermana-. Orihime-chan tengo que irme, regresaré lo más pronto posible. En cambio tú tienes que prometerme que serás una buena niña y te portaras bien._

_-Sí hermano- murmuro la pelinaranja mientras se abrazaba fuerte a su hermano-. Te quiero._

_-Yo también, Orihime-chan. _

_Después de eso, Orihime en ningún momento aparto su vista de su hermano, lo mantuvo "vigilado"- gracias a los grandes cristales que había en la zona de despegue-, desde que entrego su maleta hasta que comenzó a subir las escaleras para entrar al avión._

_Y fue ahí dónde soltó todo su desconsolado, preocupado y triste llanto, para sorpresa de todos. _

_-¿Qué pasa, Orihime-chan? ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto dulcemente Masaki Kurosaki, agachándose para estar a la altura de la pequeña, proporcionándole un tierno abrazo para que se calmara. _

_-Mi hermano…- hipo desconsoladamente-. El… el pájaro de metal… el pájaro de metal… ¡se va a comer a mi hermano!- y terminando de decir esto, lloró aún más._

_Basta decir que costo trabajo hacer entender a Orihime que el avión no era un pájaro y que mucho menos, se iba a comer a su hermano. Él iba a regresar sano y salvo._

_o-o-o-o-o- End Flash Back o-o-o-o-o-o_

Y como esos, había muchos más ejemplos sobre la imaginación de Orihime. Imaginación que a pesar del tiempo no disminuía… imaginación a la que sus hermanas les divertía, y bastaba decir que hasta compartían con ella cuando eran pequeñas.

En efecto, su infancia no había sido aburrida, ya que cuidar a tres niñas no era nada sencillo, en especial cuando comenzabas a darte cuenta de cuán importante era cada una de esas niñas en tú vida. Cada una de manera especial y diferente. Aunque ahora Orihime era especial de una forma que no conocía. La quería mucho, no podía negarlo, para él siempre fue como una hermanita, la protegía como una hermanita cuando los demás los molestaban por el color de su cabello. Pero en esos momentos, en esos instantes, el cariño que sentía hacía su amiga de infancia no era como el de hace años.

Era diferente, él no recordaba que de niño se pusiera nervioso ante su sola presencia, o que se molestara con cualquier niño- joven que se le acercara, nunca había notado la bonita sonrisa que tenía- se había dado cuenta hasta hace unas semanas atrás-, o como era que solía mantener su boquita de piñón abierta mientras fantaseaba- lo cual le hacía verse adorable-, o por último, jamás se había percatado de que cada vez que olía jazmines, pensaba en ella.

Definitivamente, el no notaba eso en sus hermanas- a pesar de que las quería mucho-, por lo que el cariño era diferente, ¿no? Así que ahora la cuestión era, ¿Qué tipo de cariño le tenía ahora?

Definitivamente no era cariño de hermano, por que no se sentía como su hermano cuando la celaba; no era cariño de amigo, por que comparándolo con el cariño que sentía por Rukia, Tatsuki o incluso Matsumoto, era muy superior lo que sentía por Inoue, era cariño de… ¿joven? ¿De persona enamorada?

Sudo frío.

Hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido ese posible cariño. Pero era lo único que explicaba ese intenso y profundo sentimiento que sentía por la pelinaranja. La preocupación que sentía por ella. La quería. No sabía exactamente hasta que punto. Pero la quería.

Y como no, recordó la última confesión que le había hecho a su madre.

_o-o-o-o-o Flash Back o-o-o-o-o-o _

_Estaba lloviendo, le gustaba la lluvia y jugar en el agua acompañado de su mama u Orihime, Era divertido, casi mágico sentir el agua tibia de verano mojándole el rostro. Pero aún así, cualquiera se podría cansar de sentir la ropa pesada, o sentir hambre. Así que dejando a Orihime jugando todavía, se acerco hasta su madre que se encontraba resguardada de la lluvia, con toallas, esperando a que los niños terminaran de jugar. _

_Ichigo no apartaba la vista de Inoue, desde que hace algunos días había caído, lastimándose un brazo, la cuidaba mucho. No le gustaba verla llorar. Él la protegería de cualquier dolor y peligro, se dijo firmemente._

_-Orihime-chan es una niña muy bonita- dijo suavemente y con una sonrisa Masaki a su hijo._

_-Sí-admitió en un murmullo el niño, con una leve, levísima sonrisa-. Cuando sea grande me voy a casar con ella- admitió en un acto de valentía el pequeño. Y solo por que se lo estaba revelando a su madre._

_-¿Casarte con Orihime-chan?- preguntó sorprendida la mujer, sonriendo ante la idea de su hijo, pero levanto la mano, para llamar a Orihime pidiéndole que regresara ya a casa para cambiarse, ya que de lo contrario, podría sufrir un resfriado -. Espero poder verlo-termino por decir, dirigiéndose a su hijo._

_o-o-o-o-o End Flash Back o-o-o-o-o-o_

¿Sonrojado? Si así se encontraba ante el repentino recuerdo que se le vino a la mente.

¿Casarse con Orihime? La idea no le aprecia tan mala, solo era cuestión de ver que sentía ella por él, convencerla y crecer un poco más.

Total, a los 16 años no se podía hacer mucho, ¿verdad?

* * *

_Hola… sii, aquí regreso con otro fic… Shojo ¬¬ Vaya, jejee mmmm no se que decir, siempre que empiezo uno, termina siendo, demasiado… demasiado romántico… o algo así jeje… Si, algo ligero y nada profundo..._

_Bien, espero que les haya gustado este intento de viñeta, lleno de flash back… Espero que les haya gustado un poquito y me dejen un review diciéndome si les gusto, les molesto, les aburrió, lo que sea es bueno… jeje y aprovecho para agradecerle a todas las personas que me dejaron review en mi fic anterior Accidente… Gracias!!_

_Gracias por leerme… Saludos._

_**Sayounara!!**_


End file.
